Secret Garden
by Shinoya
Summary: [OS Dialogue ] Juste des mots échangés entre Heero et Duo.Tout simple, sans décor, sans mise en scène, sans prétention.


**Disclaimer** : Sont pas à moi.

**Genre** : A world of fluff XD. Dialogue. OOC sans doute. Tout simple, sans décor, sans mise en scène, sans prétention. **Juste des mots échangés entre Heero et Duo**. Pourquoi pas une ori ? Parce qu'ils sont beaux comme ça XD :p

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne lecture ! J'ai écrit ça après avoir vu « Finding Neverland ». Ce film est magnifique. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu ne doivent pas hésiter ! 'Fin c'est que mon avis :p

* * *

**Secret Garden**

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu ne fais jamais de cauchemars ?

- Si, bien sûr, comme tout le monde.

- Et tu arrives à les oublier ?

- Parfois oui, parfois c'est plus difficile.

- Et tu penses parfois à des choses tristes ?

- Aussi, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

- 'Ro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout d'un coup ? C'est la première fois que tu me poses autant de questions.

- Je ne sais pas, pas vraiment. Je réfléchis beaucoup ; il y a des choses en moi qui naissent, d'autres qui changent…

- C'est normal, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence.

- J'ai 17 ans, Duo.

- C'est bien ce que je dis…

- Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout sur tout. Ca ne te perturbe pas, toi ?

- Faut croire que je ne l'ai pas encore faite.

- Je ne te parle pas de crise d'adolescence ! Je te parle de la fin de la guerre.

- Ah…Non, pas vraiment.

- Il y a un mois que tu m'as reproché de ne jamais te parler ! Dois-je te reprocher de ne jamais prendre les choses au sérieux pour que tu m'écoutes ?

- Je t'écoute, Heero. Je l'ai toujours fait. Alors raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

- Le doute, par exemple. Je pense à demain, et à après-demain. Et je réalise que je ne sais pas, que je ne sais presque rien…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

- Précisément ! Il serait plus simple de me demander ce que je sais. Je peux faire exploser une base de Oz, je peux tuer un homme à mains nues, je peux détourner pratiquement n'importe quel compte bancaire, j'ai des milliers de connaissances dans le cerveau, et pourtant je ne sais pas…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu vois bien qu'on est tous là à végéter et à squatter chez Quatre. Faut prendre le temps de se poser, de réfléchir, c'est normal. On n'est pas tous ex-terroristes à 17 ans.

- Hn.

- Ok, ça ne te rassure pas, visiblement.

- C'est pas ça. C'est qu'on est peut-être tous là à végéter mais en attendant, vous avez une vie, vous ! Quatre et Tro sortent ensembles et projettent d'aller à la fac. Wufei veut reprendre un dojo et toi…

- …

- Au final je ne sais rien sur toi, hein ?

- Tu ne poses jamais de questions.

- Sans doute parce que je déteste ça.

- Tu sais Heero, j'ai aussi mes peurs, mes doutes, mes angoisses et mes appréhensions.

- Dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Tout ! Tes peurs, tes doutes, …

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne se demande pas comme ça ce genre de chose.

- Ok.

- Heero, t'es compliqué tu sais.

- Je ne pose pas de questions, mais quand j'en pose tu t'esquives, Duo !

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Mais certaines choses ne se disent pas, elles se gardent enfouies en soi, puis peut-être qu'on peut les oublier…

- Mais peut-être qu'il ne faut pas…

- Quoi ?

- Les oublier.

- Quand j'étais gosse, vraiment petit je veux dire, je me disais que si ma vie était nulle, il me suffisait de fermer les yeux et de l'imaginer autrement. D'imaginer les couleurs qui me plairaient, les décors, le genre de maison que j'aurais plus tard, … Puis je me suis dit que le seul moyen de ne plus avoir de doutes, c'était de se créer des certitudes. Alors j'y ai cru, peu à peu, j'y ai cru si fort que je pensais que le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen seraient toujours avec moi. J'étais même persuadé qu'ils allaient m'adopter un jour. Puis tout a brûlé.

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça ; je vais bien.

- Hn.

- Mes certitudes se sont envolées. Pourtant…

- Pourtant ?

- Je me rappelle de cette sensation. Le fait d'être si sûr de quelque chose qu'on se sent prêt à escalader des montagnes. Ca rend un peu euphorique, ça laisse une sensation douce et chaude dans le ventre, et on se dit qu'on aura jamais plus froid.

- Mais tu as quand même… eu froid, ne ?

- Bien sûr, parce que le bonheur parfait n'existe pas. Parce qu'ont peut pas empêcher les autres de nous blesser, parce qu'on peut pas empêcher la vie de s'écouler doucement, avec ses peines, avec ses moments heureux. C'est ce que je veux faire, à l'avenir.

- Quoi ?

- Vivre, Heero. Vivre en conservant mon jardin secret, un bout de mon âme d'enfant que j'ai gardé précieusement. Imaginer le mieux possible pour rêver la nuit venue. Pour ne plus faire de cauchemars.

- Un jardin secret ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais imaginé quelque chose qui te semble impossible ? Et pourtant tu rêves que ça se réalise, et tu ressens l'espace d'une seconde une joie immense, ton corps vibre un instant, et tu es heureux, même un tout petit moment.

- Tes yeux brillent.

- …

- Tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de cette manière. J'ai déjà imaginé ce genre de chose. Je suppose alors que j'ai moi aussi un jardin secret.

- Et toi tu parles tendrement quand j'ai les yeux qui brillent. Il faudra me le montrer, un jour, ton jardin.

- Tu n'y verrais que ton reflet, Duo.

- …

- Tu dis plus rien ?

- …

- Ne sois pas fâché, s'il te plait.

- Je ne suis pas fâché.

- La couleur qui me plait est celle de tes yeux, mon décor est le tien. Mon chez moi, c'est là où tu te trouves. C'est toi, mon jardin secret.

- C'était toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ma peur, mes doutes, c'était toi, Heero.

- Tu peux les chasser, maintenant. Mon jardin est assez grand pour nous deux.

* * *

OWARI 


End file.
